gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW M4 M Performance Edition
|gt6type = |manufacturer = BMW |displacement = 2979 cc |drivetrain = |engine = BMW S55B30 |aspiration = Turbo |power = 425 HP / 5,500-7,300 rpm |torque = 405.9 ft-lb (550 Nm)/ 1,800-5,500 rpm |length = 183.9 inches |width = 73.6 inches |height = 54.4 inches |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 120,000 Cr. }} The BMW M4 M Performance Edition is a road car produced by BMW. It appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added as part of Update 1.14. In-game description "A special M4 designed as a safety car." In the summer of 2013, BMW separated the 3 series coupe and cabriolet model into a new lineup called the 4 series. In responsive to this, the BMW M3 Coupé that was the high performance model of the 3 series was born as the BMW M4 Coupé. The new BMW M4 Coupé is "an athlete in a perfect suit": combining the virtues of a high revving naturally aspirated engine with the strengths of turbocharger technology. The new BMW M4 Coupé is a perfect balance of agility, dynamism and power. An all-embracing lightweight design concept keeps the car's weight to just 1,497 kg (DIN), setting new standard in its class. The combination of the active M differential, the adaptive M suspension, and the M specific DSC ensures the perfect handling of the car and delivers the ultimate performance driving experience. The large air inlets in the front, a fluid design of its profile, and the racing inspired low rear are clear indications of the car's tremendous dynamic potential. The typical BMW proportions - a long hood, long wheelbase, set-back greenhouse and a short front overhang - create an exceptionally dynamic appearance even when the car is at a standstill. The flowing roofline with the contoured carbon fiber roof gives the car both a strong dynamic expression and an elegance finesse. The characteristic M gill incorporates the Air Breather, which together with the Air Curtain within the front apron serves to ventilate the wheel arches and facilitate better airflow values. The powerfully shaped front apron with three large air intakes supplies the high performance power unit with sufficient cooling air. Faceted surfaces, precise contours and distinctive visual depth shape the powerfully expressive front end of the BMW M4 Coupé hungry for speed and waiting to conquer the pavement. This machine is a special model designed by Gran Turismo to recreate the image of safety cars used in races like the MotoGP. Acquisition GT6 This car can be bought at BMW dealership in the Car Dealership for 120,000 Credits. LED light bars can be installed by purchasing it in Custom Parts section of GT Auto. The car has a detailed interior. Pictures BMW M4 M Performance Edition Safety Car.jpg|The BMW M4 M Performance Edition as a safety car in its appearance in Gran Turismo 6. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:BMW Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Safety Cars